


Ghostly Strangers

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, he doesn't get dem cuddles, just let shiro sleep in peace 2k17, shiro wants cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: "This is my husband! I know this might sound like, super gay, but isn’t he amazingly hot?”“Lance,” Shiro breathed, squinting at his spouse, “what the fuck.”





	Ghostly Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Lance and trouble go hand in hand, and I'm loving it. *Pink's "Trouble" starts playing in the background*

 

 

**Ghostly Strangers**

 

 

_ It’s 4am _ .  It’s 4am and the small red numbers of the digital clock on his bedside table taunt him.  Two hours ago the other side of the honestly big bed had been occupied by another body.  Warmth had been shared.  His waist had been encircled by a strong arm.

   Two hours ago.   _ Two hours he could have used to sleep peacefully that now were utterly wasted _ .  It made him groan and press his face further into his pillow, still the red numbers mocked him, taunted him with their glow.

   It seemed that the night was another sleepless night with a case of a missing husband on the side.

 

   This just wouldn’t do.  He couldn’t sleep without his spouse by his side.  He needed to know his partner wasn’t out there, roaming the empty rooms of their house, unknowingly letting bad spirits in, which would undoubtedly end in  _ yet another case of possession _ .  And, honestly?  He was in no mood to deal with  _ that _ .  

   If it turned out that the other had managed to get his ass possessed by an evil spirit for the fourth time in two consecutive months, he would just _walk out, close the door_ _and not return until morning_.  Why couldn’t those entities _just leave his spouse alone_?  Why couldn’t his spouse _not_ welcome into their house spirits of suspicious intentions?

   Why couldn’t he have at least one night of peaceful cuddling and sleep?

 

   Kicking the covers off, he got up and walked out of the bedroom barefoot.  The cold floor helped him shake off the last remainings of slumber.  One glance down the hallway and he already knew his next destination.

   The door to their shared office was ajar, light seeping through the opening.  He approached as quietly as he could, mentally bracing himself for all the possibilities waiting for him behind that door.  Anything could be happening, and he had to be ready so he could react accordingly.

   The lack of flickering lights and ominous mist helped him stay somewhat calm, though it didn’t stop him from carefully grabbing a silver dagger from inside the vase they kept in the hallway.  The blade had been bathed in holy water and had other numerous enchantments to reinforce its qualities.  With his partner’s luck, having the appropriate weaponry all over their house proved to be a necessity they couldn’t ignore.

   Getting closer to the room, he couldn’t detect any kind of foul smell.  The only things his enhanced senses could pick were his beloved’s sweet voice and the always familiar prickle down his spine whenever a spirit happened to be around.  Standing upright, he pushed open the door, keeping the hand holding the dagger casually hidden behind his back.

 

   Sitting on the large oak desk was his spouse, Lance, wearing nothing but a black long-sleeved shirt that was too big to be his own and a pair of blue shorts.  He was chatting excitedly towards the general direction of a floating open book, his hands moving absent-mindedly to accentuate different words.

   Shiro sighed, not dropping the dagger just yet, but allowing himself to physically relax.  It made Lance stop mid-ramble and turn to look at him.  A sheepish look slowly expanded across his beautiful features.

   “Baby!” He said, sliding off of the desk with too much grace for the movement to be completely natural. He then looked at the spirit once more, a big grin making his already thin lips even thinner  “Alfor, this is my husband! I know this might sound like, super gay, but isn’t he amazingly hot?”

   “Lance,” Shiro breathed, squinting at his husband, “what the fuck.”

 

°

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is so done LMAO. I feel you, man. I feel you.
> 
> I hope you liked this! Thank you for reading, have a lovely day ♥


End file.
